


One Note Samba

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [15]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, Musical Instruments, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Saxophone, Singing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Zeta - 7 invites you to a concert. You didn't realize he was the one going to be on stage playing.





	One Note Samba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



> Another DWC fic, hope you'll enjoy!

You had to find the perfect outfit. What did one wear when attending a concert? Knowing him, it wasn't somewhere loud and rowdy, or something that would put you to sleep. Jazz maybe?

Must have been, with the kind of music he listened to. You weren't sure what kind of hipster place Zeta-7 had in mind, but a jazz concert was usually the kind of thing that happened in a park. Oh, perhaps under a moonlit night, with small vendors selling snowcones, crafts, and specialty dog treats. Hmm, there would be some sort of Brazilian jazz band performing bossa nova, singing tunes that belonged to the tropics instead of the typical neo jazz reserved for telemarketers who put you on hold. You were being silly, since you couldn't think of anyone crazy enough to buy or sell snowcones when it was 36 degrees outside.

* * *

Rick handed you the song list schedule, and you were happy to find it was neither elevator jazz, or the favorable Brazilian, but classic jazz covers. As to the players in question, there was no mention of them. He explained that every week, a group of musicians would sign up, and rehearse once before playing for the public. It was how this club, The Bamboo Room kept things interesting.

You tried not to make any comments about the hipster aesthetic.

Music memorabilia covered the walls, the tables had people's initials scratched on them, signed photos hung behind the bar, and the menu had an impressive selection of drinks to choose from. This kind of place brought in a mixed crowd. A nicely dressed couple on what was obviously a date night, groups of friends downing beers, the trend setters, and well weirdos like you. The first couple of songs had a sultry twang to them thanks to the vocals of one of the wait staff. The guys that followed were great, especially with their experimental use of electric guitars and trumpets.

You were having a great time, but Rick was fidgeting. During the intermission, you asked what was the matter, but he told you he would be right back. Fifteen minutes later, you were beginning to worry. Hopefully the light beer hadn't gotten to him. A few more minutes passed, and the next set of players started setting up, and there was still no signs of Rick. 

You didn't want him to miss the next song, it was one of your favorites. You tried calling, only to find he had left his phone in your purse. The musicians talked amongst themselves, and seemed to be worried about something. They were missing their main player. Then, there came the familiar green glow, and came out Zeta-7 with a colorful saxophone.

He apologized to everyone, and smiled sheepishly at you. Well, this was certainly a surprise.


End file.
